Argess college
by anggiahanifa405
Summary: Elsa and anna goes to college and meet jack,rapunzel,hiccup,merida and flynn what will happen in there? Ship:jelsa,kristanna,mericcup and flynnunzel
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys I'm a newbie here and because I'm not from English maybe there is some wrong word or summary or yeah and please say some comment about my fics**

**well then enjoy!**

**Elsa POV**

This day just can't get worse

My parents just have to make me go to a boarding school with anna even though they know we have powers,oh yeah I have ice powers and Anna's power is water.

What will we do if we (accidentally) hurt people? I mean I even hurt anna when we're young (and of course accidentally) and it explain why she had a white streak at her strawberry blonde hair on top of that,why does this castle have to be out of chocolate at this time of all time?

Aggghhhhhh this day is so much worse and I still have to pack things for college really.I'm still fuming when I see some snowflakes begin to fall okay, conceal it don't feel it

**Anna POV **

This day is so awesome!

I mean our parents sent elsa and I to a boarding school! Omg I'm so nervous what if they don't like us(or me probably since elsa Is beautiful)?oh god and on top of that the college is for the gifted people,that means there'll be people like us! I don't know if elsa knows it yet that this college is for the gifted people since when our parents announce it to us she's excuse herself to her room doing god-knows-what maybe making snowman,and me myself can make a storm(since I have water powers and elsa has ice power) because I'm so excited! Oh what if I meet the one? 'Omigosh anna your not even there yet! And you're already talking about boys?'

ahh shut up my inner self maybe you goes to wrong person I'm anna not elsa the future queen that's always regal,calm and wise okay i'll go pack my things.

5 days later (since I'm to lazy to write about this five days)

**Elsa POV**

agghhhhh it's the day! We will have to go to Arden college... i'll miss arendelle

i hear anna sings a song

_for the first time in forever we will go to a college_

_for the first time in forever i'll be friends with someone_

_don't know if I'm excited or crazy but I'm too happy to find out_

_cause' for the first time in forever nothings in my wayyyyy _

until *boom* *crash* ouch something on top of me it's anna!_  
_

"anna what the heck? something did in your way!"

"I'm so sorry elsa I'm just too excited" anna replied while bouncing up and down

i got up and say "c'mon we will be late"

"whatever you said,future queen" anna says while grinning

"ann...na... You know I don't like called that" my fingers begin to glow blue

"hahahahaha"anna runs to the carriage

"Goodbye mother father" we both hug them

"goodbye elsa anna"they both said it at the same time and they go a little red

i giggled while anna grin, and we both got into the carriage

"have fun in there sweetheart!" They shouted at the same time

"we will!"anna said "and you two should stop doing that"

and they goes red

**Anna POV**

me and elsa is in a comfortable silence in the carriage and I decided to say something,"so how do you feel about it?"

to my surprise she doesn't look happy "bad" she replied

"why?"

"what if I hurt someone ? And what if they thing I'm a freak Because of my power?"she said

"first you won't hurt someone and two why would they thing you as a freak? It's A college for the gifted for gods sake!"I slightly shout

"whattt!?" It's for the gifted?" She shout

yep she doesn't know"yeah it is" I said slightly grinning

"why don't you tell me?"

"I tought you know our parents said it yesterday"

"I don't know it"

"maybe it's because you were running to your room"I grin

"ooohhhhh"

"yeah"

"why do you thing I won't hurt people?"

"because you're to kind"

"I mean accidentally,I even hurt you..."

"elsa we've been over this it's an accident" I said "and it's because I believe you won't"

"thanks anna" she smiled

"all for you sis" I smiled too

suddenly the carriage stopped a man opened the door for us and said "welcome to argess college we wish you a good time here"

"we might" i said while elsa said "thank you"

"you're welcome and I'm glad to hear that"

I jumped down while our suit taken to the buildings

"well doesn't look bad" I smile

**Elsa POV**

here I am argess college where I would live for a while oh and if you don't know I'm 20 and anna is 19 I spend a year of college by home schooling and suddenly I get pulled by anna

"c'mon elsa let's register and even though it might be impossible I hope we're roomies" she smiled

o my gosh what strength Do she had? Super strength ? " calm down anna could you let go of me?"

"oopss sorry"

when she let me go I fell backward and hit someone my eyes widen I turn backward and say "I'm so sorry" and to get things worse its a guy!

"It's okay" he said

suddenly two girls come one has wild untamed red hair and One has a blonde not AS light as mine tough but its super long she even Carried it

the red haired girl Said"god jack its the first day and you've been hitting someone?"

"oh she just accidentally hit me and it means hit not flirt"he become slightly red even tough I noticed he's as pale as me! and I turn red

"hi I'm rapunzel! I'm 20" The blonde girl said "she's merida she's 19"pointing the red haired girl "this is jack he is 20 " pointing the guy I accidentally hit and I just noticed he got a haircolour so light it's almost white "this is hiccup he's 20" pointing a cool guy with brown hair "this is kristoff he's 20" pointing a blonde guy "and this is-" "flynn rider" one guy with brown hair too cut off "no this is Eugene " Eugene groaned "and hes 20 and nice to met you"

anna suddenly pop up "hi I'm anna and I'm 19 just like merida and this is my sister elsa she's 20 she's a little shy at first and nice to meet you"

"oh and may I ask where is the registration office Please?" I said but suddenly they all quiet,I feel nervous 'did I say something wrong?'

" what's wrong May I ask? " i said

"no nothing's wrong its just that the way you said something is different Makes me feel like I'm talking with a royalty" rapunzel quickly said and they all nodded

"uhh okay" I said

"and by the way follow me we are just going there" rapunzel said

"okay" anna said

when we got there I'm surprised to know that I,rapunzel,anna and merida is roommate when i ask the guy said that 2 people from an older or younger class is becoming roommate even more surprised when jack,flynn,hiccup and kristoff is roommate maybe fate not always bad

i like this college already

**please leave some comment about my fics and writing way**


	2. Chapter 2

**this is chapter 2**

**Elsa POV**

we(merida,anna,rapunzel and me) go to our dorm it's number 1234 maybe a good luck really all of this thing so far still good and I love the group and I find out that rapunzel and merida is a royalty too! So our dorm filled with royalty they had powers but we will say it later 'cause we have arrived at our dorm

it has 4 beds,one bathroom,4 desk and cupboard, a small dining room( with kitchen) and a room with two long sofa with TV and table,it's pretty spacious

i claim the bed next to the windows,anna and rapunzel in between and merida has the bed near the door.I like this dorm and we begin to decorate it rapunzel with her paintings,anna decorate her bed and side of wall and desk with something remind us of water,merida with something with bear shape of picture and look so outdoor we'll reminds that merida is tomboy and me decorate it with snowflake or snow color and blue decoration our dorm looks lovely until punzie yells

"omigosh! Merida we forgot to take our suitcase in the hall!"

i remembers too "anna we forget it too!"

We runs to the hall and take our suitcase when we go to the lift I tripped thanks to Anna's suitcase and fell I wait for the pain to come and shut my eyes but,it didnt come I look up to see jack support me by putting his hand at my shoulder he chuckled and said "clumsy aren't you?" I glared at anna " anna do you really wanted your beloved sisters fall?" And she just apologies to me, I pout at her

She said "c'mon elsa forgive me please I will give you 2 bars of chocolates"

i quickly said"you're forgiven give me the chocolate tomorrow"

punzie and merida laughed " you really like chocolate don't you? Punzie said

i blushed and nodded

merida turned to the guys (to my surprise the whole group of them is here) "what are you doing here?,isn't this is girl's dorm?"

they blushed "we just wanted to take you girls to a cafe to know more about each other" hiccup said

"well okay just wait for us to get this to our room" anna said

"And I wanted to change my clothes it's too hot in here..." I said

they(except anna) looked at me shocked "elsa this is the beginning of fall and your wearing a short sleeved shirt with jeans how is it hot?" Merida said

I just noticed they all except jack wearing a sweater "but, jack is wearing a tank top!"I defended

"plus he's saying the same thing about heat"flynn said

silence.

"I SHIP THEM!" Rapunzel and anna said

we blushed "okay really lets just go put this"I pointed to my suitcase

"okay" anna said

"we'll wait here"kristoff said

"we won't be long"I said

we run to the dorm and I got changed to a summer blue dress with snowflakes in it,leggings,flat shoes and my hair in a braid "well lets go!" I said

they (except anna once again)looked at me like crazy "do you know cold?" Rapunzel said

"no never feel it" I said

"yes she can't but she's so can feel heat" anna said

"well let's go "i said

we go downstairs to the guys,when we arrived I see flynn and Jack laughing and hiccup and kristoff is blushing, they looked at me and flynn said"do you know cold?"

me,merida and anna giggled while rapunzel blushed

"what is it?" Flynn said

"well rapunzel said the exact same thing as you flynn" i said

he joined rapunzel in blushing

"I SHIP THEM!" Anna said

now they are redder

"well flynn nope I never feel it" i said

"well lets go to the cafe"jack said

**Jack POV**

"I SHIP THEM!" Rapunzel and anna said,making me and elsa goes red and I mean literally since we're pale.

"okay let's just go put this"elsa pointed her suitcase

"okay" anna said

"we will wait here" Kristoff said

"we won't be long"elsa said while she's and merida,rapunzel,anna run to the lift.

"soo..." Flynn said "jaaaacccckkkkk"

"what is it flynn" I sighed

"what do you see in elsa?"he said in a girly voice

"well she's beautiful"I said

"what about rapunzel flynn?" I grinned

"she's cute and I like her personality" he said

"god flynn you're already checking her out?"hiccup said

"at least im still talking unlike kristoff he's been staring at one of the girls-" "anna isn't it?"I cut flynn "and he's been too busy looking at anna or daydream about her since if you don't notice he's been staring into the lift with dreamy eyes" he grin

"HEY IT'S THE GIRLS!" I said pointing to right,better than what I expected hiccup and kristoff turn right "let me guess hiccup merida isn't it" flynn said "well you're staring anna the whole time aren't you kristoff?" I said

well they are red now

"there they are" flynn said as he pointed to the girls

I looked to see elsa wearing a dress with legging,maybe the cold doesn't bother her and me either.

"do you know cold?" Flynn said

the girls giggled except rapunzel that goes red,"what is it?" flynn asked again

"Well rapunzel said the exact same thing as you flynn" elsa said still giggling

and now the famous flynn rider blushed,i'll never live that down,"I SHIP THEM!"anna said , and now he's redder thanks anna! I got something to laugh for

"well flynn nope never feel it"elsa said,right the cold doesn't bother her

"well let's go to the cafe " i said

we walk to starbuck and sit there "i will order it elsa text me what you guys want!" Anna said running to the cashier after we give order to elsa "well who wants to go first?" I ask

"let's just spin a bottle where it's stop the person must introduce him/herself to us about powers,age,or what else you can think" anna said

"well let's do it" hiccup said

we spin the bottle and it stopped on kristoff and he doesn't notice it maybe he's still checking anna "kristoff!" I said

hiccup is next to him so he snapped his fingers in front of kristoff and said"earth to kristoff!"

"uhh what is it?" He said blushing

we just stare at him

And to make things worse anna come back with a tray with our order

"whats going on?"she said

we laughed leaving the forever confused anna and flustered kristoff

"I SHIP THEM" rapunzel said

"kristanna"elsa said

"well elsa your ships name is jelsa!" Anna said

she blushed

"okay let's spin the bottle again since kristoff is daydreaming" I spin the bottle and it's stop on anna "anna introduce your self and powers and whatever" i said

"well I'm anna arendelle,19,my power is water,I'm majoring in art and music,me and elsa live in arendelle-"she said

"cool your last name is the same as your home"hiccup said

"well I would say" anna looks at elsa and elsa just nod

"I'm princess anna of arendelle and this is princess elsa of arendelle the future queen of arendelle"anna said with a lower voice

we,the guys,surprised "why don't you,girl suprised?" I said

"we already knows" merida said and rapunzel nods

"spin the bottle" I said

anna spins it and it stops at me I groaned

"I'm jackson overland frost and I live at burgess,my powers is snow and im 20,majoring in business"I said

i spin the bottle it's stop at elsa" I'm elsa arendelle,my power is snow and I'm 20, im majoring in bussines and music and that's pretty much it" she spin the bottle its stopped at merida

"I'm merida dunbroch,I live in Scotland,19 and I'm a princess,I have powers to see and decide fate and i am majoring in sport and business" she said and she just going to spin the bottle as flynn says" you're princess too?"

"yes i am" merida said holding a grin

she spins and it stop at rapunzel" hi I'm rapunzel corona,20,majoring at art and photography,I have magical hair that heals when I sing and-" "let me guess you're princess too" I joke "well yes I am actually" she said

i choked while drinking my coffe "god you're all princesses?" i said

"yes we are " they said

"god" I said

"rapunzel spins it" elsa said

the bottle stop at hiccup "I'm hiccup horrendous haddock III,majoring in sport and art,20,I live at berk and I have a dragon and power at plant and ground"

"wait,you have a dragon?" Anna said

"yes" he said

"can we see it?" She said

"you can and it's on the school"he said and he spins the bottle stopped at kristoff

"I'm kristoff bjorgman,20,live at a village named rocks village and majoring at sport and ar,I have magic like curse,heal,attack and what with do but hey I'm not a witch "he said

"flynn it's just you introduce yourself" i said

"I'm flynn rider-" "Eugene fitzherbert" rapunzel says "and Im 20,my magic is just like a psychics like read people mind and so whatever,major in sport and business,I live at corona and that's it" he said

"okay since we know each other powers let's get out of here I'm already finished with my orders"elsa said

we get out of Starbucks and we goes to a grass field near the school,I suddenly got and idea and I make a snowball in my hand with my powers and throw it at elsa

"jack no fair" she said

"you have snow powers too do something about it" I said

suddenly she made a huge snowball and drop it at me "elsa this is what called no fair" I said

"what are you gonna do about it?" She said

"bring it snow queen" I said making a snowball

and we have a snowball fight until I acidentally hit hiccup with snowball

"I think this is what they call unfair" he said

then I make snow comes down and it becomes winter wonderland we throw snowballs at each other

**Elsa POV**

day is best!

that winter wonderland and snowball fights oh god I love this college!, I can't help but think about jack when I think about that memories his hair,clothes and- wait,wait,wait why did I think about him? Ahh friendly thought maybe

whatever,but I really feel disgusting now I want to take a bath,I feel so sweaty right now

"hey girls do you mind if I take a shower know?" I ask

"go ahead els"merida said

"the guys will come over for lunch me and punzie is making thing here"anna said

"okay" I said

**Jack POV**

"hey guys let's go to the girls room" I said

"but we go when it's 12"flynn said "and now it's?" I said impatiently

"11.55" he said "well let's go" I said we go to the girls dorm they got a lucky number 1234 we knock and merida open the door "hey guys come in"she said we go inside and I ask"where's elsa,punzie and anna?"

"punzie and anna making food and elsa taking a shower"she said

we go to the dining room and on the way there flynn,kristoff and hiccup already go in while I was about to come in the bathroom opened and elsa come out she's wearing a sleeveless dress and it's just below her butt

"oh god"she said

we're just standing awkwardly until elsa pushed me into the dining room and runs to get dressed

"jack? What happens?"anna said

"nothing" I said

"you're blushing" rapunzel said

"oh maybe Its to hot" i said

"something you're not telling us"flynn said

the worst happened elsa come in and said "did you tell them?"

'god'

**Elsa POV**

I'm just finished my bath time and when i Come out the worst happen jack is in the way to the dining room and he sees me because the dining room is in front of bathroom

"oh god" I said

we're just standing until I realize I'm wearing minor clothes and I pushed him into dining room and run to my room to wear a jeans and add sleeve to my dress (I made them)

after properly dressed I go to the dining room and see the interrogating jack about what happen

"did you tell them?" I ask

"what is it dear sister let your sis know it" anna said until rapunzel cleared her throat "and your dear friends" she said

"you tell them" I said

"no" he said " you tell them"

"nah uh jack future queen order explain it now!"anna and punzie said at the same time

"okay okay"he said "when I'm in the way to the dining room elsa came out of the showers the worst she's just wearing a short sleeveless dress without short!"

i blushed while they all grinned "so what happened?"anna said clearly holding a laugh

"I pushed him into here"I said

"geez woman" I hear jack said

"and that's queen to you jack" I said

"well now it's probably awkward let's just eat" anna said still clearly holding a laugh

"what do we have?"flynn said

"apparently punzie here is a great chef and we decided to make fetuccini carbonara" anna said

"punzie?" me and jack ask at the same time,we blushed

"I ship jelsa"anna said"it's rapunzel it's just more shorter and easier to say"

"well let's eat I'm starving here"kristoff said

we eat while chatting about our life like"my life is awful my parents keep telling me to behave like a lady" merida said

"I totally understand why" jack said

merida glared at him,"hey hiccup how do you meet your dragon?" Anna said "and can we see It?"

"well when I'm younger my village kill dragons and that day I'm just a scrawny kid I'm a late bloomer by the way,and one day I want to make my father proud by killing the fastest dragon named night fury and I made an invention a gun that shot out net and I hit night fury with it and then when I wanted to kill it i feel like I can't kill it so I let him out but he didn't fly and I realize I broke something in his tail and it explain why he can't fly so then I tried to befriend him and named him toothless and I made anot her invention that can allow him to fly again" hiccup said it (I use hiccup httyd 2 and sorry I don't have that many knowledge about toothless tail and hiccup did not lose his leg he will lose it later not now)

"why do you name it toothless?" I ask

"well he has retractable teeth"he said "oh and anna you can see it now "

anna's face lit up and she looks like she May jumped up and down in her chair "after we eat" she said

"oh I brought him here" hiccup said

"where?"merida,jack,me,flynn,anna and punzie

he take something from his sweater pocket and said"here" he open his hand and a cute,little and tiny black dragon is there sleeping

"awwwwww it's so cute"merida,punzie,anna and me said at the same time,we laughed

its awaken and began to roll in hiccup's hand "why does it small? from your story it's,seemed big" anna said

"well he can be big and small decided at what I want because of a witch at berk that made some potion and yeah"hiccup said

"it's soo cute I'm gonna die"anna and punzie bounced up and down they turned red while we laughed

"hey guys what do you wanna do? I mean it's 2 days until school start"merida said

"let's go to a beach"kristoff said "I know one near here"

"yeah sounds great"I said

"we meet tomorrow at eight in here"anna said "is it okay?"

"yeah it's good"hiccup said

"great see you tomorrow"punzie pushed the guys out from the dorm

'cant wait tomorrow' i thought as I began to pack my bag for the beach


End file.
